tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dodge Durango
The Dodge Durango is a full-size sport utility vehicle (SUV) from Chrysler's Dodge brand. It was introduced in 1998 as a midsize SUV, and as a replacement for the Ramcharger discontinued in the North American market in 1993, and was redesigned to full size for 2004. The Durango was produced at the Newark Assembly plant in Newark, Delaware until the end of 2008. It then returned in late 2010 on a shared platform with the 2011 Jeep Grand Cherokee and is currently being assembled in Detroit, Michigan. First generation (1998–2003) Magnum V6 PowerTech V8 Magnum V8 Magnum V8 |transmission = 4-speed TorqueFlite automatic |related = Dodge Dakota |wheelbase = |length = (2001-03) (1998–2000) |width = (1998–2000) (2001-03) |height = (2001-03) (1998–2000) |fuel_capacity = | | }} The Durango was marketed as a sturdy truck-based SUV designed to hold up to eight passengers and tow up to when properly equipped."Top 10 Vehicles for Towing" Edmunds.com, retrieved on 2010-02-08. The 4.7 L PowerTech V8 replaced the 5.2 L Magnum V8 engine for 2000. In that same year a special AWD performance version called the R/T was released with a 5.9 L Magnum V8. In 1999 and 2000, a limited edition Shelby S.P.360 version was offered that featured a supercharged version of the 5.9 L Magnum V8 engine. Output is and of torque. Exterior modifications include unique wheels, tires, suspension, and bumpers. It came standard with Viper blue paint with two racing stripes down the center of the truck. It boasted a 0 to 60 mph time of 7.1 seconds. The top speed was . 1998: First model year for Durango, available only in 4WD. 1999: The Durango was now available in a 2WD model. Minor changes were made for the 2nd year, two new paint colors and notable options available including heated rear view mirrors and steering wheel mounted radio controls. Leather seats are now standard on SLT Plus models, and body color wheel flares are standard on SLT Plus and 4WD Models. 2000: The new 4.7 L Magnum V8 engine replaced the 5.2 L Magnum V8 as the standard engine for 4WD models. The high performance Durango R/T came equipped with a performance tuned 5.9 L Magnum V8 and AWD. 2001: Dodge focused on interior upgrades as Durango's interior trim panels, dash mounted controls, instrument panel, overhead console, and steering wheel were all redesigned. For improved rear passenger comfort, a dual-zone climate control system was now standard. Sound systems were improved on all models and now came standard with sx speakers. Other minor changes include door panels, revised seats, aluminium wheels, and minor changes to trim options. 2002: The new SXT version of the Durango was offered as the entry-level trim package. Optional side curtain airbags were added for safety. 2003: Durango featured minor mechanical changes, most notable was the addition of 4-wheel disc brakes. Trim levels *1998–2003 - SLT *1998–2003 - SLT PLUS *2000–2003 - Sport *2001–2003 - SXT *1999–2003 - R/T Engines *1998–2000 — Magnum V8, *1999–2000 — Magnum V6, *1998–2003 — Magnum V8, *2000–2003 — Magnum V8, * 2000–2003 — PowerTech V8, Second generation (2004–2009) PowerTech V6 PowerTech V8 Hemi V8 |transmission = 4-speed 42RLE automatic 5-speed 545RFE automatic |related = Chrysler Aspen Dodge Dakota |wheelbase = |length = Hybrid: |width = |height = Hybrid: }} 2004–2006 The second generation Durango debuted shortly before the companion Dakota. Like the Dakota, it has much in common with the large Dodge Ram pickup, including a fully-boxed frame. It is longer, wider, and taller than the previous model. For this model year, it offered a full-size third row bench with three seats, giving it an eight-seat capacity. The design took its styling primarily from the Dodge Powerbox concept which was itself based on the 1999 Dodge Power Wagon Concept. Debuting for 2004 was an all-new rear suspension with coil springs and a solid rear axle. A Watt linkage system is fitted to the rear axle, centering the axle and reducing rear-end skate over rough surfaces, and allowing a lower and wider cargo floor. 2007–2009 The 2007 model was reworked to halt a sales decline, debuting at the Dallas Auto Show in April 2006. It featured a redesigned grille, hood, headlamps, fenders and wheels. New features included electronic stability program, tire pressure monitoring system, rear park assist, and a one-touch turn signal. The 2007 model also featured a reworked floor, third-row bench, and electrical system in preparation for the 2009 hybrid version. In 2007 Chrysler introduced its own version of the Durango, called the Chrysler Aspen. On October 13, 2008, Chrysler announced that the shutdown of the Newark Assembly facility producing the Dodge Durango and Chrysler Aspen would be moved up to the end of 2008, effectively ending production of the Durango and Durango Hybrid for the 2009 model year. Hybrid Chrysler started to build the Dodge Durango Hybrid 2009 in fall 2008, featuring the Hemi engine with MDS as well as the new Two-Mode Hybrid system developed with General Motors and BMW. The manufacturer claimed an almost 25% gain overall fuel fuel economy and an almost 40% gain in the city. EPA testing on the Hybrid Durango with the Hemi V8 engine indicates fuel mileage to be about (city) and (highway) for 2009 model. The normal (non-hybrid) Durango with the Hemi and 4WD gets (city) and (highway). The 2009 Dodge Durango Hybrid has a starting MSRP of $45,340. Production of the hybrid models (this included Chrysler Aspen Hybrid as well) began on August 22, 2008. Chrysler received approximately 3,000 pre-orders from dealers. By early November 2008, 400 of the hybrid SUVs, including Chrysler Aspen, had already been built. *'SXT' 2004–2009 *'SLT' 2004–2009 *'SLT Plus' 2004–2009 *'Night Runner ' 2005–2007 *'Limited' 2004–2009 *'Adventurer' 2005–2008 Engines *2004–2009 - PowerTech V6, at 5200 rpm and at 4000 rpm *2004–2007 - PowerTech V8, at 4500 rpm and at 3600 rpm *2004–2009 - Hemi V8, at 5200 rpm and at 4200 rpm (MDS equipped for 2006+ 5.7 L engines for improved fuel mileage) *2008–2009 - PowerTech V8, at 5,650 rpm and at 3,950 rpm Third generation (2011) |length= |width= |height= }} On August 16, 2010, Dodge released an Internet site and teaser photos of the third generation of Dodge Durango. The new Durango is built along side of the 2011 Jeep Grand Cherokee at the Jefferson Ave. Assembly Plant in Detroit, Michigan. The new Durango shares not only the assembly line with the Grand Cherokee, but also the running gear, powertrains, and chassis parts. The new Durango features two engines. The base engine is a new 3.6-liter V6 engine producing and of torque at 4,800 rpm; 90% of peak torque is available from 1,600 to 6,400 rpm. The Pentastar V6 is attached to the Mercedes W5A580 five-speed automatic, with Chrysler's controls and the driver-interactive control. The 5.7 L Hemi VVT V8 returns with and of torque, which also features the 5-speed automatic found in the V6. The HEMI V8 also comes with a "fuel-saver"(cylinder deactivation) mode. This feature is primarily used when the vehicle is cruising at constant speeds on level ground. The wheelbase of the new Durango is longer than that of the Grand Cherokee. It features three rows of seating compared to the Grand Cherokee's two rows. The 2011 Dodge Durango entered production on December 14, 2010, alongside the second generation Charger in the 2011 vehicle lineup. General dealership availability is expected for early to mid-January 2011. Engines Total American sales References External links *Official site Category:All wheel drive vehicles Durango Durango Category:Hybrid SUVs Category:Rear wheel drive vehicles Category:SUVs Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1998 Category:Trucks built in Mexico [[Category:Trucks built in the United States